Elizabeth Milstone and the Element Stone
by Elizabeth-C-Weasley
Summary: Join Elizabeth as she first finds out about her magical powers.


I sniffed slightly. "Why didn't you tell me I'm a witch?" Tears of joy splashed silently down my freckled cheeks.

"Vell, ve never been to dis- dis school, nor heard." My mother said, quivering in fear. "Vell, I haven't." She said, looking at her husband, an eyebrow raised. "Heh, well." He said, looking down into her face. "Yeah, I was scared that you wouldn't love me anymore if I told you."

"Of course I vould." She said, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Argh..." I said, watching my parents look into each other's eyes, and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into the hall. I walked past my brother's room, and he watched me go. He slunked out of his room and followed me, silently. I opened a door to a room that was covered in my favorite muggle bands, which barely covered light green walls.

I slammed the door as my brother ran right into it. "Ouch!" I replied with a squeal and opened the door a crack. "Sorry, no boys allowed." I smirked, and clicked it closed again. I could see my brother's look of disgust as I fell on my bed clutching my letter to my chest.

A couple minutes later I started wondering if there was any information about this Hogwarts school on the Internet. I dropped my message on my perfectly made bed and slid over to my desk where a laptop lay.

I glanced at my refection in the mirror. Curly red hair hardly passed my shoulders, and blue-green eyes looked from my head to toe I was wearing light blue hip-huggers that I wore every time I got the chance, and white tank top that was worn and torn at the bottom. I broke my gaze, thinking that I wouldn't get the chance to wear my two favorite pieces of clothing and sat at my computer.

I went to my favorite Search engine and typed in 'Hogwarts School'. But all I got was; i _Your search - Hogwarts School - did not match any documents_. /i 

I rubbed my neck in confusion, and typed in 'Magical school of Hogwarts.' I did get something about a collage, and something about learning how to pull a rabbit out of a hat. I blinked. There was a knock on the door. "Come in my little shrimp." I said, pulling out a sheet of paper and forgetting to close the window on my screen.

"Hi." I heard a soft voice sound, and I looked up from the lined paper I had started to draw on. "Oh, hello father." My dad had wavy brown her that made him look like a loin. I saw him glance at the plasma screen computer. "You won't find anything on google." He said. "Up."

I said nothing, but stood and watched my father sit in my blue rolling chair. He clicked on the address bar and typed in 'wizardspiderweb.wan.' I watched as the page loaded. "What does 'wan' mean?" I asked, sitting on the floor next to my father.

"It means wand." He said simply. "You might want to stand again, too." I didn't refuse to Mr. Milstones' word and stood with my hands behind my back.

"My computers not that slow. Its high speed!" I cried, seeing that the screen was still white.

"Don't worry." My father said, also standing. He took out a long stick and tapped it lightly on the computer. As if out of no where a cool female voice sounded. "What do you wish to know about?"

"Go ahead, ask." He whispered in my ear.

I swallowed hard and croaked; "I- I'd like to know more about Hogwarts School. And maybe see some pictures, too."

"A virtual tour of Hogwarts?" The voice said. "That would be perfect." I said, smiling. I heard my father groan beside me. "Get ready to be thrown backwards..." He murmured.

"Hu-?" But then we where tossed back by the scurf of our neck. I found myself in a very comfy armchair with blue silk. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Tour online. Please feel free to prod the screen with your wand if you would like to pause it. To end the tour all magical beings must leave the room in which the chairs sit."

I sat, watching the castle's halls with awe as the narrator took us step by step, me clinging onto every word as if it were to save my life...

- - - - - - - - - - -

"ELIZABETH!" I woke with a start, remembering the great magical tour she had had yesterday. "GET DOWN HER BEVORE I HAVE TO COME UP THERE!" My mother bellowed.

"OK mum!" I shouted down to her. I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of navy blue bell bottoms and a brown long sleeved shirt that tied in the back.

As I bounded down the stairs to the living room, where my twin sisters, my brother and parents where already sitting at the table. "Good morning sleepy head." My father said, looking up from his toast and jam. I took a seat next to Jane, one of my twin sisters, and took two pieces of toast and started to butter them.

"I have to go check on David." My mother said, getting up and climbing up the stairs to the baby's room. It was quiet from a minute and then dad cleared his throat. "Well, kids." He said, looking at each of their alert faces. "I need to tell you something..."

I glanced at my siblings, I had not thought about them being magical at all. "Your all wizards." Jade choked on her coco puffs. My brother, who's name was Chester, gave a tiny laugh at his sister. "I knew it." Jane glared at him.

"You do know that witches and wizards were burned at the steak." She said, smiling at the look on his face. "During the 14th to the 18th centuries." Chester sighed in relief.

"Well, honey I know your the smartest of you children , but your wrong. Wizards and witches pretended to be burned. They simply put a fire protecting charm on themselves before the where put onto the steak." Father said, looking from Jane to Chester. "All they would feel was a little warm, while pretending to scream in pain."

Mum thumped down the stairs with a small baby boy on her shoulder and set him down in a high chair next to Cheese(Or so I call him.). "Mummy," I said, suddenly. "I need to go to Diagon Alley." Dad had told me about it after the tour was over the night before.

"Vhat is dis 'Diagon Alley'?" She asked in surprise.

"Its where all Hogwarts students go to get their stuff for the year." My mother blinked.

"Of course," She said. "But how do ve get there?"

"Floo powder." Dad said, taking a bite out of his toast. The rest of us, even little David, looked father. "Its simple, really." He said, standing up and walking over to the fire place. He took a dead flower out of its pot, Mum loved the look of dead ones for some reason, and took the flower pot over to where they were all sitting. "Now, I'm going to show you how to floo. Agatha, can you call a babysitter for David?" Mum got up and went into the kitchen to call my friend, Bridget Williams. "Now watch, very, very, closely. You have to speak clearly. Lets say it together."

"Diagon Alley." We chanted, slowly.

"Good, good. Now, Elizabeth I want you to wait here to show your mother how to do it. We don't want her to end up in the wrong grate." I nodded. Mr. Milstone grinned. "Watch." He sprinkled the powder in grate and it burst into life, with green flames dancing inside, and stepped right into the sea of green. Jade gasped as father yelled "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"Cheese, your next." I said, shoving him forward. He took a pinch a powder and did the same. Soon the other to where gone and I went into kitchen to find my mother talking to my friend on the phone. "Tell her that we'll be gone before she gets here." I whispered in her free ear. My mother did as I told her. I then graped the phone and said, "Hi Bridge, we have to go, bye." And I hung up the phone before she could say her good-byes. "C'mon mum!" I said, dragging her into the room where the carpet was now covered with ash.

I took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the grate. I stepped in, pulling mum with me. "Hold on tight." I muttered, she grasped my arm as though to tear it off. "Diagon Alley!" I called into the room and we disappeared. We were swirling around in green flames, seeing other openings to fire places as we spun and then. "Ouch!" I cried, and not because we landed on stone floor, and hard, but my mother was still holding my arm.

I slowly pulled her hand away and got up, covered in soot. "Hello," said a voice from behind the counter. "Do you need a wand?"

"Where, are we." I asked, walking forward to the counter.

"Your in Olavandor's Wand shop." The old man said. "Do you wish to buy a wand."

"Yes, how much for one?" I said, reaching into my back pocket for my wallet, which had a couple of pounds in it. "One gallion." I looked up in shock. "Whats a gallion?" I asked.

"Wizard money. Do you have one or not?"

"Ah..." As I said that, the door flew open and my father came into the shop. "I have many."

"Why, Charlie Milstone." The old man said, walking out from behind the counter. "I haven't seen you in years." He looked over at me. "This is your daughter?"

"I have two more daughters and two more sons." My father said, smiling.

"Well, lets get her a wand, then." And her disappeared behind a self. I blinked and looked at my father questioning. He laughed at the look.


End file.
